


Reborn: Celestial

by Nanachi101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Empireverse (Undertale), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Strong Language, Theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanachi101/pseuds/Nanachi101
Summary: Dying came in all shapes and forms. You die young, in-between, old, healthy, ill, or even by complete accident. Her's happened to come early. While she thought she would face heaven, hell, or the void, what she didn't think would happen was to be reborn.Try as she may but she was not happy, she wanted to wait for her family but she didn't get her wish so she decided to just roll with it. So imagine her shock that she was a boy that was in a fantasy kingdom.And sh-he was a magical skeleton now.He wondered if he could get a refund as he looked at a certain goopy octopus that was staring right at him.{I don't know a lot about Empireverse but consider this an AU of one since it's based by the Empireverse but with my twist and theories of it.}
Relationships: OC/OC, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Time of Death and New Life

Everyone has a stereotype.

Boys like games, girls like dolls. Everyone always had a stereotype, I was never any different than the rest. I'll admit I was judging someone and feel embarrassed afterward if I was wrong but it's life. Just a normal typical human among the sea of others.

But yet, I acted not normal for their standards.

I was always quiet, silent, never talking to anyone. I would have meltdowns if I was wrong about something when I was younger, I learned to hide my inner turmoil and just be joyful to not show my inner feelings.

I conceal what I truly felt and acted mature. I lived so long with this that I've grown slightly numb to care. I never told anyone since I always had this fear of talking to anyone. No matter how hard I tried I could never get the courage to talk to others. So I sat alone for the number of years I've lived.

It wasn't until my teen years, and lashing out from unstable hormones, that I was finally diagnosed with what many called a disability.

Autism.

They diagnosed me with autism.

Of course, I felt that the doctor was wrong and I was just ready to just walk out as I already had enough problems. But I stayed. _Why?_ I don't know myself but I wanted his reasoning as to why he thought this. I've been to three psychiatric wards in hospitals and all had different diagnoses. Depression, bi-polar, even plain crazy. So I gave him the benefit of a doubt and listened.

As the doctor listed the broad spectrum of autism I felt fear and negativity in me. _Why? Why was I fearful of facts laying bare for all to hear?_ I didn't was to accept it, no I never wanted to accept it. But the symptoms and behavior pointed to one thing. Autism. I remember crying that night to release my inner turmoil. I had nothing against others with the same thing as me but I didn't want this. I just wanted to be the good granddaughter, but even I can't do that right.

I was disgusted with myself as I knew that I was a burden upon my family. They always tell me I'm not but I knew. I was a burden just like my mother. I never bothered to correct them as I sucked it up and just kept what I was doing. I just moved on from the matter as I got a therapist. Sure I got better but habits died hard as it was all I knew for so long. I eventually turned to reading, watching shows, games, and learning new things to escape my thoughts on the matter.

For some odd reason, I connected more to what many called 'fictional' than real people. Real people made me terrified out of my own thoughts while fictional characters made me feel safe. My therapist said that it was a coping mechanism for me. I never really had a real family as I grew with my grandparents. My Mother also had problems to which borderline to her not having much sanity and she was put on the watch list of the government as she has set several buildings on fire with citizens still in it. Nobody was killed but she has the very FBI watching her, to make sure she doesn't kill anyone thanks to the little sanity she has.

Of course, I never cared that she can kill me worth anything as I built up apathy from my years of living. I would always hug her and tell her I loved her with no hesitation. I loved her, no ifs or buts about it. Family is family.

I sometimes look back and life and wonder many things. What if we were a toy for others to play with? How much of our suffering came from others and from ourselves? Or how much of it actually came from some higher up? I quickly got those thoughts out of my head and went on with life as I ignored those questions.

I eventually got friends with the same interest as me and told them of my 'condition.' They accepted me for me and told me to my face that I didn't seem to type to have autism. I got better with coping and even did some crazy stunts that my mother would be proud of. I was genuinely happy with this.

But like all good things, everything had to die at one point.

She was my friend, a dear friend. She killed me over some stupid male, a guy in fact!!! I felt insulted when she asked me plain to my face if I was interested in him. I said 'no' and what does she do? Stabs me right in the fucking gut then the heart!!! She called me a liar and a whore while she continued to put more stab wounds into me.

It turned out her so-called 'crush' was walking by and heard us. It might have been her insane laughter or maybe I was screaming. I didn't know as she was knocked off of me and he was wrestling her but I was close to feeling numb and everything turning cold.

I could only look at him blankly as he tried to stop the bleeding as I heard faint sirens in the distance. I tried to lift my hand but nothing. I tried to speak but nothing also. I could only watch as my vision turned black as he looked at me in alarm and full of fright. My thoughts were my only companion as my hearing finally failed me. Only one stuck out.

_'I wasn't even fucking interested in dating and she fucking knew that.'_

All was dark yet also welcoming in a way. Like I was simply trying to fall asleep but my mind was still going a mile a minute. Wasn't I dead? Where was purgatory? The Grim Reaper? Do I have to recite something or wait here for who knows how long? Just as I was about to sing a random song did the black area brighten then disappear. I found myself in another's arms while blurriness hit me like a freight train. It was weird to see and I was questioning if I was high.

I heard a faint melody that made my chest feel warm as I tried to voice how beautiful the melody was. All I could hear was a coo that I was sure that I made but I was getting tired from the melody and decided to call it quits and just sleep the day away. I had enough of life at the moment. Let's have some weird dreams that make me question my sanity!

Okay, status update for my mind as I've had a crazy year of finally figuring out how I'm currently alive. It turns out that rebirth and reincarnation are a thing. Hooray?

I was somehow reborn as a monster called a skeleton and I turned male. To be truthful I was iffy on the male part as I remember my female human past but from what little I gathered I was put down as male. I just went with it as I knew literally nothing of this place or its system and just went with it. Sure I could have freakout more or even questioned my new parents on how the fuck does a magical baby skeleton eat or for the matter how the fuck are they so oblivious to how odd I am. I'm literally not even joking as there was this other skeleton child around me once and I acted nothing like a skeleton child as I could tell even to the other skeletons that I was weird. Some have even told my parents straight to their face that I should be put down for how 'unchildlike' or how 'demonic' I looked. Some even said to put me up for adoption or to even use me for experimentation.

But my new parents ignored them and just moved elsewhere to make sure I have a happy childhood. My Autism followed me and thankfully I had some better coping mechanisms thanks to my parents and people who actually gave a fucking damn. I had a better childhood than my human one but both of my lives were happy nonetheless. It was then that I discovered a little thing called magic. I was seven when I had my first magic accident. I was actually trying to reach my stuffed seal when gravity turned off and everything just started to float around. I decided to have some fun and put random things everywhere as the gravity came back on once I was done. I felt tired after but damn I was proud of the confused looks my parents had once they saw the living room.

I was moved to a town between both the Sun and Moon Empires. One positive and one negative. Three guesses as to who's who and the first two don't count.

My magic was a balance between light and dark magic or what people now dub 'good' and 'bad' magic. Which is completely stupid in my opinion. Nothing is inherently evil nor inherently good. It all thanks to the usage of what you do with it and the intent than the magic itself. But others being's minds are sometimes warped in their own beliefs that it's just not worth trying to correct them as they'll doom themselves anyway. I won't bother with the sheep as long as they don't bother me. Star, idiots are everywhere and there's nothing you can't even do about it.

Later down the road to adulthood, I learned healing magic and other types of magic for defense and offense. I took more to defense than offense as I have a strong dislike for hurting others. Never really could stand anyone being hurt. To be truthful, everything reminded me of something from what little I remembered. SOUL's were a thing along with magic and a species called Monsters. It reminded me of what many called Undertale.

From what little my memories could give me and remember: UNDERTALE is a game created by Toby Fox with the PLAYER controlling a gender-neutral child dubbed FRISK in going through the Underground that was full of a magical species called Monsters.

Many played the game with four choices. TRUE PACIFIST, PACIFIST, NEUTRAL, and GENOCIDE. The four names speak for themselves. I've played the game before but it was always TRUE PACIFIST or PACIFIST since I could never bring myself to kill anyone in the game nor would I want to.

But that doesn't mean that I don't know the other routes. Many played the NEUTRAL and GENOCIDE routes with GENOCIDE being the highest number that people watched as everyone in the underground was slaughtered. Some cheered while others wept. I looked away as I knew that I couldn't change the mind of the ones playing. I never watched another route of that again as it always felt wrong to me.

You also get to meet other characters. My favorite characters were Asgore, Papyrus, and Sans. Asgore just seemed like that father that you could just cuddle endlessly, Papyrus was the cool brother that just loved many things. And Sans? He was awesome, no doubt about that. He's an awesome big brother to Papyrus and I can relate to wanting to be lazy. Though I do wonder how he even found out about jokes in the first place, did he stumble upon them from a book or just learned it? Meh.

I've also heard of AU's and decided to check them out. I practically fell in love with Outertale once I saw it. I felt jealous that those residences can see those amazing sights. I was also a big fan of Error Sans and Nightmare Sans.

I actually got into the Undertale Fandom thanks to Error. I loved his look and design! It was stunning how even though he was a glitch he looked awesome!!! I then found out his backstory and just felt for him. Sure, he's what many call insane but do I care? Nope!!! The dude's cool in my book!!! Now Nightmare came later into the equation as I was looking through other AU's then found Dreamtale. Even though I was never a big fan of violence I wanted to kill every single villager from the AU with no hesitation.

Those 'villagers' never bothered to understand Nightmare or even try to work with him for the betterment of everyone. No, they instantly bullied Nightmare since he was the Guardian of Negativity and thus lead him to eat a dark apple that was once gold. While also at it they practically used Dream for his aura he gives off just so they can have 'eternal' happiness. NEWSFLASH YOU IDIOTIC BEINGS, POSITIVITY, AND NEGATIVITY GO HAND IN HAND!!!! Both negative and positive feelings are normal!!!! Without negativity, you'll just feel fucking apathy once the positivity runs out!!! Both are needed you fucking dipshits!!!!! Stars, I would fucking put some fucking drugs in you to heighten your sensitivity then slowly cut you but still leave you alive then let fucking rats eat you alive then drop you in some slow-acting acid!!!! If you still manage to survive then I'll just make you watch everyone else die then torture you some more!!! I'm that fucking pissed off at them. There's nothing more that I hate than such idiotic beings.

After the whole thing was over I just continued on as I opened a bakery/cafe for all as I always wanted to open one when I was younger. I decided to introduce my old's self home food to this place as even though they are more advance than the given time they still lack some common food. Plus, I just want everyone to advance in the cooking department as I love food. I'm a foodaholic along with a lazyaholic.

I was happy as can be along with forgetting some things about my old home but I ultimately continued on. My new name is Deva Starr and I'm happy to see the stars tonight!!!


	2. Meeting Someone New Yet Not

"Thank you~! Make sure to enjoy the treats~!

"Oh! I will Deva and thank you for the treats~!"

"No problem, madam!"

I smiled lightly as I watched the orphanage director go back to the orphanage with the rest of the sweets and the other foods I made for the day. When she walked out I sighed as the day caught up to me. Today was a busy day but I loved it as it brought me joy to see everyone enjoying food. I hummed as I started to clean the wooden floors that made them shine. I smiled as I saw some small bonsai's on the tables. I loved little bonsai's as the last gift I ever gave my grandparents was a sakura bonsai tree.

As I looked over the place my thoughts started to wonder. I remember when I opened the place it took about three days before someone actually visited. They were surprised when they got a taste of my old world's cooking. Their very joy was very pleasing and they became a regular for my cafe. Their name is Susie Lane, a human, and the director of the orphanage in the town. We have some fun talks now and then. Though she tries to set me up with others.

As I looked the counter over and cleaned it did I hear the door open and the bell jingle. I mentally facepalmed as I realized that I forgot to flip the sign that I was closed. I turned around to ask what they needed but I stop in my tracks as I blink at the colorful skeleton in front of me.

I tilted my head slightly as I looked at the colorful skeleton along with a colorful skateboard. From what I saw he had no Sun or Moon marking on his face so he may be neutral. But something about him tickled my memory. Over the years I've forgotten a lot of things from my human life. Sure, they can be triggered but right now is not the time to try to understand who he probably was. Right now he is a customer and that's all I know.

I saw as he studied the little bonsai tree on one of the tables. Why was he confused by a bonsai? I shrugged as walked up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. He surprised me when he shots up while I saw his sunglasses show exclamation points. Huh, that was cool of how his glasses did that.

I saw as he started to tip over and I simply grabbed him and righted him easily. I lightly dusted him off as I looked at him once I was done. To only feel confused as I saw that he looked very lost as he looked at me. Like I did something that wasn't expected. My memories tried to tell me something but it still wasn't coming to me so I ignored them for now.

"Hello, Welcome to Simple Life. How may I help you?"

That finally seemed to jolt the other out of his thoughts as he coughed into he clutched phalanges as gave an easy-going smile. But it was easily fake from what I could tell. I frowned mentally in worry for the other but didn't call him out on the fake face.

"Ah, well my broski, I was wondering where some people can hold a meeting for some high-class peeps? Well, some peeps I know are high class and they want to hold a meeting where they can talk in peace, ya know?"

"Ah, I understand."

I put my left phalanges to my chin bone as I thought about it. There were not a lot of places that many could consider the high class and the only place for nobles to go for high class is town hall. But everyone will be able to hear or spy if you find the right spots to listen in or plant something to do that.

The only other place that can be considered private enough is the second story to my cafe. I built it with soundproof walls so those that couldn't handle others or just wanted privacy can go upstairs. I snap my fingers as I gestured for the other skeleton to follow me upstairs to show them the room. Once we came to the room I showed him the room as I watched him as he looked at it.

As I saw him look around the room did the information finally click in my head. Thankfully the other being was distracted by the room to notice.

This skeleton reminded me of Fresh! Sans that was created by the very same Creator who made Error! Sans and Geno! Sans.

I don't know much about him or his history as the Original Creator never actually stated much about him. He is known as a parasite as he needs a host to survive. The appearance that everyone else sees is actually his 'false' body in sense. I don't know if it's thanks to being a parasite or something that happened in the past but the Original Fresh lacked empathy and practically did anything he wished for his own sake than anyone else. But he may feel emotions but it's up for debate as I don't know much about him. He was actually created for fun than anything from what little I can remember but other Creators loved him and decided to build upon him. I've actually seen his parasite body once from what little the Original Creator posted. I went to a friend who created Fresh's real body and used it as a huggable plushy. His real body is freakin cute and I love them to bits.

Though this Fresh might be different from other Freshes. Every Fresh is different thanks to the actions of others. Some Freshes weren't parasites but called that thanks to a misunderstanding. While some took up the mantle of Destruction/Corruption since some Errors actually failed to escape the Anti-Void but yet retained sanity. I felt myself frown slightly as I thought back to one AU I remember from Harrish6 and how she created the first insight to F! God Error.

I soon came out of my musings as I saw that he was turning towards me. I mentally shook my head as I saw the awe in his face with his glasses spelling [CO_OL]. I lightly chuckle as I saw a small purple blush on his face from slight embarrassment but all in all, he looked cute.

"Will this place do? This is the only place I can think of for a meeting. These walls are soundproof as I have some customers that can't handle noise nor people. I can book you guys to have this for a day or two along with food if that is all right?"

I gave a smile to Fresh as he looked thoughtful then he smiled back as he nodded very fast. He pulled out a notebook as he wrote from what seemed to be the date of when they shall come in. As he handed me the piece of paper for the date did I see a shadow flash from behind him but I ignored it as I looked at the date. I gave him a nod as I wasn't busy that day. Plus I had a feeling that I had to make food fit for an army.

Just as I put the paper in the back of my pocket did I finally realize something. I smacked my forehead as the other skeleton looked at me in curiosity.

"It seems that I've been a bad host. My name is Deva, owner of this cafe, who might you be?"

He gave me finger guns as he smiled.

"Name's Fresh, my broski."

I gave him a small smile as I lead him out of my cafe as I hummed slightly. He gave me a wave once he was outside the door as he summoned a skateboard that's just as unique as him. I watched slightly as he rode away then locked up the cafe. Just as I started to walk home did I see a shadow of a skeleton at the end of the road. I felt my breathe halt as I stared right at the skeleton with growing fear.

_ I-It c-c-can't be- _

I shook my head as I looked back to see nobody there. I felt myself sigh as I ignored the being that I thought was there. I soon walked home with only the moon and stars for company.

_ ***~(Third person's pov.)~*** _

As Fresh looked into the hotel room did he see that some of the skeletons looked close to a fight. Fresh turned to the ultimate goop king as he was reading while his second in command looked ready to tie them up to save the remaining sanity he had.

Fresh looked to see Cross yelling at Fell for stealing his chocolate. From the way, Fell was clutching his phalanges Cross may be punched soon by the other. Dust and Horror were placing bets while Killer was for some reason just smiling through all of this.

Fresh saw as they looked at him. Some waved while others just flipped him off but they generally ignored him as Fresh went up to Nightmare. Nightmare looked up while somehow looking regal while doing it.

"I found a place, broski. And it's very rad I might say."

"Oh? What's this place called?"

"It's a rad little cafe called Simple Life. The owner has a place that is completely soundproof so no un coolio dude will hear. We also get food."

Horror visibly perked up while Dust and Killer looked amused to see this.

"I see. Both you and Error will come with me to talk to the owner."

"kay, broski."

Fresh then went to do his own thing as everyone else went back to their own thing. As the Moon rose higher in the night did certain individuals feel that everything is changing. To what? They don't know.


End file.
